Intangible Metal Shorts
by JLGuyer
Summary: A series of shorts featuring the pairing Kitty Pryde and Eric Lehnsherr in various AUs. Most if not all will be based off Kiss Memes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Marvel, Disney, I think Fox and probably other people I do not know about. I do not own it and am writing this just for fun.

All rights and thanks go to the creator or creators of the Kiss Meme. Thanks for the challenge.

Many thanks also to Spamberguesa for their wonderful story, Alternity that introduced me to this couple. Any one over the age of 18 should totally give it a try.

Author's Note: These are a series of AU X-Men shorts. In most of them they will be without powers though I can not say that for sure on all of them. Some of the stories will interlock. Some will not and some such as this one will be out of sequence.

I hope you will enjoy them. ^_^

Kiss on the Shoulder: Kitty and Eric

"Hank is capable of delivering a child, yes?"

This was not a question anyone really wanted to be asked at two o'clock in the morning. ( Especially if they if they didn't know someone named Hank.)

The receiver of this question thankfully did know a Hank but since it was two o'clock in the morning of the day after the last day of school, which he had celebrated by having perhaps a bit to much to drink, he had no clue who it was that was asking him this rather odd question.

"Who is this? You want to know what?"

The voice on the other end of the phone let out a deep, put upon sigh and replied." Charles, go downstairs ,fix yourself some coffee, get sobered up and while you are at it, wake up Hank and tell him that he better know how to deliver a baby."

With that the person on the other end of the line hung up seemly confident that Charles would follow his directions.

Which to be honest wasn't a bad assumption since that is exactly what Charles did. Regardless of the fact that his muddled brain still wasn't sure who it was.

Pulling himself out of bed and into his wheelchair, Charles made his way into the hall and across it to the room that was kitty corner from his own.

Knocking politely on his door, Charles called out. "Hank,please wake up!"

The door was yanked open before Charles could even remove his fist causing him to overbalance a bit. Straightening back up in his chair, Charles looked up at Hank and bit back a smile.

Hank had obviously been jerked out of sleep, his hair was sticking up in all directions and his glasses were sitting crookedly on his face.

Rubbing his hand across his mouth, Hank asked with a growl in his voice. "Yes, Professor what do you need?"

Charles knew this was going to sound crazy but he was going to say it anyways cause it was that kind of night.

"The voice on the phone says you have to deliver a baby."

Whatever sleepiness that had still been clinging to Hank was gone with these words.

"What?! Professor are you still...?"

The question faded off as Hank tried to figure out how to phrase it without being offensive.

Charles on the other hand was still to tired and just a tad hung over to care.

" I am feeling a bit worse for wear, but I assure you I am no longer drunk as a skunk as Kitty would say."

A small smile crossed both men's faces at the thought of their sassy friend, then breaking the quiet interlude that had sprung up, Hank asked. "So who called and what's this about a baby?"

"I haven't the foggiest on either subject, I'm afraid. Wasn't quiet awake when the call came through. But the voice did sound familiar. He told me to get some coffee and that you better now how to deliver a baby because you will be doing so tonight. Sounded kinda of threatening at that part actually. Oh, it was Eric of course! How silly of me not to recognize him at once."

At this proclamation Hank started looking a little worse for wear, while Charles looked positively delighted at the thought of his best friend's child being born at his house.

Muttering to himself, Hank went back into his room to get dressed and then head down to the school's medical office, hoping against hope that he would have all he needed for the baby.

Charles on the other hand headed over to the elevator, shaking his head and mumbling. "Coffee, really Eric?"

Eric at that moment in time was not thinking about the conversation he had just had with his best friend. Instead he was thinking that he never wanted to have another child. Ever!

Of course if he had voiced these thoughts to his wife she would have used the little bit of the strength she had that was not being used to deal with labor pains to smack him one on the arm and tell him to quite complaining. It wasn't like he was the one about to squeeze an object the size of a large odd shaped pumpkin out of a hole the size of a lime.

Thankfully Eric kept these thoughts to himself so the only thing on him that was sore was his hand. Or it would have been if it hadn't been squeezed numb ages ago.

"Gah! This really really sucks! This so sucks! Why do people do this again?"

"They like children."

"Then why are we doing this again?"

"We like sex and had bad birth control." Was Eric's dry answer to Kitty's complaints.

A sharp laugh ripped from her as Kitty bent over her stomach once again as another contraction hit.

Rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, Eric pressed down on the gas pedal even harder, grateful that the early hour,( or should that be late?) meant there was little to no traffic for him to worry about.

" We're almost there Kitten. Just a few more miles."

Kitty really wanted to pull her legs up to her chest in the faint hope that doing so would relieve some of the pain, but she was pretty sure if she did so the kid was just going to pop out of her and onto the floor of the car. And regardless of how much a neat freak, Eric was she did not want her first and hopefully only child to land head first on it.

Just when she was about to scream the pain had gotten so bad and so constant, they pulled up in front of the mansion.

Swiftly parking the car, Eric exited it and vaulting over the hood ripped open the passenger door and not bothering to wait and see if Kitty could get out on her own, he reached in and lifting her up and out carried her to the front door.

Kitty wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her breath coming in even pained huffs as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Thankfully before they had to figure out how to knock the door was flung open and Charles was welcoming them in.

A mere half hour later, Eric was sitting against the headboard of the medical room's largest bed, Kitty cradled against his chest both their eyes focused on their daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"She looks a little weird, doesn't she?"

Shaking his head slightly, Eric brushed his finger across the small fringe of dark hair that covered their daughter's head and leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on Kitty's shoulder whispering. "She's beautiful. Thank you, Kitten."

Letting out a snort, Kitty shifted around until she was more comfortable and closing her eyes muttered. "You're welcome, you sap."

Their daughter let out a soft coo as her father's silent laughter shook them all.

Special thank you to Setsunakou for proof reading this for me. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Marvel, Disney, I think Fox and probably other people I do not know about. I do not own it and am writing this just for fun.

All rights and thanks go to the creator or creators of the Kiss Meme. Thanks for the challenge.

Many thanks also to Spamberguesa for their wonderful story, Alternity that introduced me to this couple. Any one over the age of 18 should totally give it a try.

Kiss on the Forehead: Kitty x Eric

The light was still on when he went past her office at 10 pm and again when he woke up in the middle of the night at 3 am.

Stopping outside the door, he ran his fingers through his sleep mussed hair as he pondered whether or not he should see what was going on with her.

After all it was only recently that they had decided to try and be actual friends instead of two people who couldn't stand each other but lived in the same flat, so maybe...

Grimacing slightly as he realized that this new friendship obligated him to see if she was doing okay even though his body was literally begging him for his bed, Eric knocked lightly on the door calling out in a voice still groggy from sleep.

"Kitty, what are you doing in there?"

There was no response.

Sighing deeply, he grasped the door knob and opened the door to weary to bother calling out to her again.

The room was an utter train wreck causing him to grimance in distaste.

Slinking past piles of books and random bits and bobs of tech, he fetched up next to the large pale wooden desk where Kitty was sleeping her head resting on her folded arms on top of the desk.

Rolling his eyes, he gave her shoulder a hard shake and said brusquely. " Wake up and go to bed!"

Her only reply was to bury her face deeper into her arms.

Running a hand down his face as his journey back to his bed got even longer, Eric considered his options.

He could try waking her up again but the slowly gathering wet spot on her sleeve made him think that would prove a useless action.

There was also the option of wheeling her out of the room in her chair and just dumping her in her room like that.

Or and he hated himself for knowing that this was what he was going to do though he no idea why, he could pick her up and carry her to her room.

Grumbling to himself over his own foolishness and her incompetence in failing to get to her bed on her own, he gently pulled the chair away from the desk, catching her upper body on his shoulder and then pushing her back so that her head rolled against the top of the chair.

Tapping his finger against his chin he studied her for a second, one part of his mind wondering how on earth she was managing to sleep through all of this, while the rest pondered how best to get her out of the chair without touching her anymore than he had too.

Finally his sleep deprived mind said screw it and bending at the knees he slipped one arm beneath her knees and the other around her upper torso, making sure not to graze anything he shouldn't as he lifted her up.

Her head landed on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck and her hair brushing his cheek.

The sweet scent of honeysuckle filled his senses and that along with the warmth of her against his body made his mind wander to previously unexplored areas when it came to her.

Shaking his head violently to try and swept them away, Eric moved quickly out of the room determined to get her to her bed and out of his arms before his brain thought up any more nonsense.

Reaching the door to her bedroom, he shifted her a little closer to him in an effort to get one hand free. An action that did not help with getting rid of the unwanted thoughts at all.

Shoving the door open with his foot, Eric decided that after he was done with this, he was going to have a drink. Or two.

Stepping into her room, he almost dropped her as his foot landed on a round object right off the bat.

Tightening his grip on her as he struggled to keep his balance, he swore under his breath resolving to take her to task tomorrow on the slovenly state of her rooms.

Amazingly not even this movement roused her, instead it caused her to curl up tighter against him,wrapping her arms around his neck as she nuzzled him a little with her nose.

Letting out a low groan, Eric gave her a venomous look and whispered between gritted teeth. "If you are pretending to be asleep, I promise you that I will make you wish you were dead."

Not even a flicker of an eyelash answered with threat.

Finally making it to her bed, Eric stooped down and placed her on the bed. Lifting her legs, he pulled the covers out from under her grateful she had at least had the common sense to take off her shoes before doing whatever it was she had been doing in her office.

Tucking her in he brushed the long strands of hair out of her face and on a whim brought on undoubtedly by the lack of sleep and temporary insanity, he kissed her forehead.

Just the once. Next to her temple.

Then feeling every sort of a fool he swiftly left the room in search of a drink ...or three.

Left behind happily curled up in her bed, Kitty slept blissfully on unaware of how her

life was about to be thrown into confusion.

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

And a very big thank you to Latina shewolf for your review. I'm so glad you liked it. Your review made me very happy. :) Hope you enjoy this one as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Marvel, Disney, I think Fox and probably other people I do not know about. I do not own it and am writing this just for fun.

All rights and thanks go to the creator or creators of the Kiss Meme. Thanks for the challenge.

Many thanks also to Spamberguesa for their wonderful story, Alternity that introduced me to this couple. Any one over the age of 18 should totally give it a try.

Kiss on the Ear: Kitty x Eric

She couldn't believe he had actually meant it.

Sure he had threatened to do it but she hadn't thought he actually would.

Yet as she stared at the stack of dishes tilting towards the floor and filling both sinks, she saw that he had totally meant it.

Letting out a loud, long groan, Kitty went back into her bedroom. If she was going to tackle that mess she was going to need tunes.

Scanning through her play lists, she silently acknowledged that the leaning towers of Pisa replicas were partially her fault, she really should have just washed them that one time when it was her turn but he had been such a smug jerk about it that she had just refused to do it.

Which had lead to _him_ refusing to wash them either, which had lead to this.

But to be fair, she had honestly thought that a man that would lecture her about keeping her rooms clean would have done _something _about it before it got this bad.

Obviously she had underestimated his sheer stubbornness.

She really need to stop doing that.

And yes, maybe she should have actually paid attention to how tall the piles were getting instead of just sticking her dishes up on them, but... but...if she had he would have won and she just didn't want him to win. Was that so horrible?!

Of course she realized by her doing this that meant he had won anyways.

Darn him.

Finally deciding to use her heavy metal play list, ( it seemed rather appropriate given the circumstances)Kitty rolled up her sleeves and resolved to put all thoughts of Eric Lehnsherr out of her head.

For about ten minutes this plan worked. Then she started in on the dishes that had been there for at least four days.

They must have had some kind of pasta dish that day, what she couldn't recall but whatever it was neither of them had soaked their dishes.

Which meant everything was stuck on there like glue.

Putting all of her muscle into it as she plied the scrub brush across the dishes, she began to sing to herself to the tune of the song blaring from her ear buds. "Why oh why, do we not have a dishwasher? I am scrubbing something that looks like it belongs to a Bio-Hazard and I bet that jerk won't even say anything about me cleaning all of this!"

She was off key and it didn't rhyme but she didn't care. Just saying it out loud relieved some of the anger that had been building up in her chest.

Then one of her ear buds fell out of her ear.

Letting out a small growl of frustration, she tilted her head to the side and lifted her shoulder hoping she could somehow get the bud back into her ear. An impossible task really but she had to try. She had gotten a good groove going with her scrubbing and she really didn't want to pull one of her hands out for a stupid ear bud.

Just as she was to give in to the inevitable, a gentle hand grasped the bud and slipped it back in.

Then if that wasn't a big enough surprise a feather soft touch of lips on the top of her ear made her heart pound and her cheeks flush hot.

A small eep escaped her lips as her brain started screaming at her. "Did he just kiss my ear? What!? What was that for? Was that a thank you? Why on earth would he?"

Spinning around, Kitty glimpsed his lean form as he left the room all of her questions dying on her lips as she struggled to get her head around what just happened.

Turning back to the sink Kitty let her head drop down on the ledge, a groan exiting her lips as the loudest, most prominent question continued to ring through her mind.

"Why did I like it?"

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

A special thank you to Setsunakou for proof reading all of these for me. Sorry that I forgot to thank you last time. -_-;;;;

Any mistakes you see are totally mine from fidgeting with it afterwards. LOL

And a huge thank you to Latina shewolf for the review. I am glad that the story made you laugh.

Your review made me very happy.I hope you enjoy this one as well. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Marvel, Disney, I think Fox and probably other people I do not know about. I do not own it and am writing this just for fun.

All rights and thanks go to the creator or creators of the Kiss Meme. Thanks for the challenge.

Many thanks also to Spamberguesa for their wonderful story, Alternity that introduced me to this couple. Any one over the age of 18 should totally give it a try.

Kiss on the Neck: Kitty x Erik

She wasn't sure what had possessed her to do it. The lingering memory of that odd instance when she was washing the dishes or maybe the way her mind had been having flings with the gutter when it came to him.

Or perhaps it was none of those things maybe it was just because she saw the chance.

Either way she was calling herself every name in the book as she drew away, her eyes locked on the glittery pink mark her lip gloss had left on his neck.

Gulping hard, she gathered up her courage and lifted her eyes to met his.

A laugh wanted to escape her at the stunned look on his face but somehow she was able to hold it in.

Giving him a small smile, she began to fidget with the end of her ponytail as she backed away from him.

"Um, so, uh. Dinner's ready!"

Taking another step back while still facing him, she gave a small wave before turning on her heel and dashing out of the room.

Or at least that was the plan. Before she was able to get even halfway to the doorway, Erik had stepped forward his long legs quickly making up the difference between them. Grabbing her upper arm, he drew her close and said. "Oh,I don't think so Kitten."

Then before she could protest the nickname, (She had one already and it was Kitty dang it!) he covered her lips with his own.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kitty stood on her tiptoes to better return the kiss her mind turning nicely fuzzy as the embrace continued.

Just as she was about to give up on the thought of dinner, breathing, anything not this kiss, Erik drew away and giving her a smug grin walked past her, saying over his shoulder. "You mentioned dinner?"

Staring blankly after him as he left the room, Kitty's hands tightened into fists and stomping her foot; yes it was childish she did not care, shouted after him. "You are a confusing jerk!"

His muffled laughter was her only reply.

Author's Note: This one is super short and yet I enjoyed writing it so much. LOL I hope you enjoy reading it as well. ^_^

Embrassing point of fact. I just realized recently I have been using the wrong spelling of Erik. I have failed as a crazy fan. (laughs)

Thank you so much for your review Latina shewolf. It made me very happy and I intend to keep writing this couple for quite a while. Hopefully I will be able to plot out a full length story for them as well. ^_^

Thank you to Setunakou for the proof reading. You are awesome! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Marvel, Disney, I think Fox and probably other people I do not know about. I do not own it and am writing this just for fun.

All rights and thanks go to the creator or creators of the Kiss Meme. Thanks for the challenge.

Many thanks also to Spamberguesa for their wonderful story, Alternity that introduced me to this couple. Any one over the age of 18 should totally give it a try.

Author's Note: This is a new AU. It is in two parts and it takes place after Kitty(Kitty is meant to be a least 21 in this which I couldn't find a way of working into the stories) and Erik meet after being held by evil men. Typical X-Men AU but it wouldn't leave my brain. LOL

Kitty x Erik: Kiss on the Hand

"Shouldn't we separate them?"

A soft grunt then, "Bub, we've tried to separate them. They're clinging to each other tighter than a starving calf to it's mother's..."

"Honestly, Logan, do you think these things up for the shock factor or are you just naturally crude?" Ororo cut him off before he could finish his interesting comparison, a small smirk on her lips that did nothing to hide the worry in her eyes.

Coming to a stop next to her fellow X-Men, she placed a reassuring hand on Bobby's arm as she turned her gaze towards the pair beyond the glass.

"You know, I've been curious about this for awhile, but why did the Professor have a one way window put in here? I mean really what's the point of having one in a medical bay? Planning for autopsies or something?"

Logan switched his unlit cigar from one corner of his mouth to the other as he said this, the furrow in his brow and slight clenching of his hands the only sign he was as worried about the two behind the glass as his teammates were.

Before Ro could comment or Bobby could voice his distaste/horror at this happy thought, a light sound caused them to turn and look down the corridor behind them.

Coming out of the elevator was the Professor and Dr. Hank McCoy, their voices hushed as they discussed the latest turn of events in the mansion.

Waiting until they were mere steps away from them, Ro spoke up, giving Logan a warning look when he appeared about to cut her off.

"Professor, Hank, is it really him?"

The two men exchanged another glance before the Professor answered slowly. "Yes, it is him but at the same time, in some ways, it is not him."

"What the heck does that mean? And why is she clinging to him?"

This came from Logan, his impatience clear on his face as his worry for his former student won the war against his perpetual desire to seem as if nothing affected him.

At this question, Bobby's body tensed as well eager to understand what was going on with the young woman he loved.

For a split second the Professor's compassionate blue eyes lingered on him before focusing on Logan.

"It means I have searched his mind and just as his body has been changed into that of his younger self so has it. Outside of myself and Hank, Erik has no memory of anyone here who was not in the labs with him. As for Kitty..."

Here the Professor seemed to bend into himself a little as if a weight he never expected to carry had been dropped on him.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "As for Kitty, she is like this because she loves him."

A harsh strangled sound escaped Bobby at this and before any of them could offer him even the slightest comfort, he had disappeared down the hall and into the elevator.

For a moment they all watched in worried silence as it carried the heartbroken young man away.

Then the four of them as one turned their gaze back to the two in the room.

They had awoken and were quietly talking to each other, their eyes never leaving the other's as their hands drifted across the other's face.

As they watched them, Hank finally muttered. " I still think her feelings for him are just because of what they went through. They should pass quickly enough now that she is home. Especially if we can get her away from him."

"Hmmm, somehow I don't think that will be an easy task, my friend."

"Oh, why is that Professor?" Ro piped up.

"Because, my dear", the Professor replied, his eyes on his old friend as Erik lifted Kitty's hand and placed a gentle kiss to her still healing fingers, "he loves her, too."

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Yet another author's note. This one ended up a little bit beyond my norm when it comes to these shorts. I wanted to try something from different point of view but I am not sure how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^;;;;

Thank you so much for reading!

And thanks as always to Setsunakou for are awesome!

Any mistakes are totally mine from playing with it afterwards. LOL


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Marvel, Disney, I think Fox and probably other people I do not know about. I do not own it and am writing this just for fun.

All rights and thanks go to the creator or creators of the Kiss Meme. Thanks for the challenge.

Many thanks also to Spamberguesa for their wonderful story, Alternity that introduced me to this couple. Any one over the age of 18 should totally give it a try.

Kitty x Erik: Kiss on the Back

Kitty slammed the lid down on the washer, turning the dial to the right setting savagely.

Her head was bowed as she went through these motions, eyes wide to keep the tears from escaping.

Her thoughts were turning like a carousel around one simple fact and so deep was she lost in these thoughts that she did not even notice that she had been embraced until she felt a lingering kiss on her spine through a slit in her tank.

The sensation caused her to blink and with the action two tears found their freedom.

"Don't you dare! I don't want you here! Go away!"

Erik merely held her tighter, lowering his chin so that it came to rest on her shoulder. "Kitten..." Erik's voice trailed off as the many arguments he had already made ran through his mind.

Stubborn he might be, but he had no desire to cause her any more pain than he already had and yet he could not just give up either.  
"You know why I can't stay. But I still don't see why you will not come with me."

"No, I know that you refuse to try and live here, despite knowing that it is my home!"

"Ah, yes your home. Where you happily follow Charles' rules and make yourself a target fighting for useless people with his merry men. Tell me Kitty, will you marry that Buddy if they ask you to as well?"

The sarcasm in his voice cut Kitty to the quick, for the moment she ignored the jab at Bobby instead focusing on the subtle insult towards her fighting strengths. "I am hardly a target on the battle fact my powers are often quite useful. Especially if guns are going off and someone can't dodge. Such terrible things can befall one at the end of a bullet, don't you think?"

A low blow and Kitty knew it.

The second she felt him stiffen up and pull away from her, a sharp twisting pain rippled through her heart and she could not help but wonder how his leaving had turned from her trying to make him stay to her pushing him away.

Raising shaking hands to her eyes, Kitty pressed her palms against them, saying in a anguished tone. "Erik, Erik I didn't..."

He cut her off before she could finish.

" I think we have both said quite enough, Kitty. Since this conversation seems to be running in nothing but an endless circle, perhaps it would be best if we just end it here."

Wrapping her arms around her waist in a move meant to comfort but with the feel of his arms still lingering on her skin did nothing more than remind her of what she was losing, Kitty turned towards him, head still bowed as she whispered. "Good-bye."

Stepping back, Erik gazed at her bowed head, the look in his eyes the only sign of his inner torment and grief. Clearing his throat, he tried to return those words but in the end, he could say nothing and merely waited in silence as Kitty gathered up her courage and fled the room.

Unable to bear the sight of her leaving, Erik kept his gaze locked on the laundry room floor until he could no longer hear her footsteps in the hallway.

Then opening the door with a flick of his finger, Erik left the room and made his way to Charles' office.

Not bothering to knock, he entered the room and taking a seat across from his old friend, said caustically.

"Satisfied, Professor?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Charles steepled his fingers together on the desk in front of him and replied.

"This is what's best for her, Erik. And I know on some level you agree with me or you would not have chosen to leave."

Giving him a look so cold that it could have frozen flame, Erik answered. "Here I thought I had chosen my course of action because your little protege threatened to wipe my mind of any memory of Kitty if I did not. Thank you so much for clarify my true motives for me. I am sure I would never had been able to discern this about myself with out your help, old friend."

Wincing slightly, Charles nonetheless carried on. "Jean was speaking from anger and concern when she said that, she did not mean it."

A low dark chuckle was Erik's only reply to this comment.

Giving him a look, Charles continued. "Your relationship started in the midst of pain and torment, which can lead to deep bonds, yes, but those bonds can also be confused for different emotions."

Leaning back in his seat, Erik crossed his long legs and lacing his fingers together over his stomach, gave his friend a patronizing look as he comment dryly. "Yes, I can see how Kitty and I would strike you as the types who would not know their own minds."

Raising one hand, Charles rubbed his brow saying,"It's not forever, Erik. If, after you are gone for awhile, Kitty still wants you, I will tell you and you can come back ho..."

Charles' voice cut off there, as Erik's eyes grew colder and his lips curved in a vicious smile.

"Three months. If you do not contact me by then I will contact you. Understand?"

Nodding slowly, Charles opened his mouth to say what he was not sure, but having said his piece, Erik had gotten to his feet and without another word or even a glance back left the room.

_Two Months Later, A Small Town In Italy_

Stepping out of his flat a small smirk appeared on Erik's lips as the scent of honeysuckle pervaded his senses.

Turning to his left, he leaned against the door frame and asked. "Two months?"

"It took me a month to resign myself to being in love with a jerk. The second month was spent packing and yelling at all of my friends and the Professor. I thought up some rather wonderfully horrid names to call them, if you would care to hear 'em?"

Taking in Kitty's flirty but wicked smile, Erik felt his heart beat double time and reaching out, he drew her close, his lips already lowering to her's as he murmured. "Later."

Her eyes shining with humor, Kitty hmmed back as she closed the distance between them.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^

Special thank you to Setsunakou for proofing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Marvel, Disney, I think Fox and probably other people I do not know about. I do not own it and am writing this just for fun.

All rights and thanks go to the creator or creators of the Kiss Meme. Thanks for the challenge.

Many thanks also to Spamberguesa for their wonderful story, Alternity that introduced me to this couple. Any one over the age of 18 should totally give it a try.

Kitty and Erik: Kiss on the Nose

"Maps should not be this much trouble."

Kitty Pryde glared up at the man carrying her in his arms through red rimmed eyes and grumbled. "Humans should not be referred to as maps."

"Mutants."

"What?"

"You are a mutant, not a human."

"And you are a donkey's behind. But it doesn't have much bearing on our problem, does it?"

"Ah, have you decided that you getting a fever is somehow my fault, your ladyship?" The mocking way he said ladyship put her teeth on edge and Kitty wished yet again that she was feeling strong enough to hit him.

"Well, you did put me in the brig."

"You refused to cooperate."

"Oddly enough, people have a tendency to do that when they are kidnapped off their boats."

"'Ship,' and all you had to do was come willingly."

"Oh yes, I see now that I should have totally fallen helplessly into your arms. You being a tall, handsome, wicked, pirate captain and me being a delicate noble. Tell me truthfully, you read trashy French novels for fun, don't you?"

"I'm handsome now, am I?"

_Sigh. _

"It's like talking to a duck. Nothing goes in but a lot of quacks come out."

Kitty's body was jostled slightly from the laugh that Erik suppressed but he gave no verbal reply to her sarcastic comment for they had reached their destination.

"Why are we at your cabin?"

Setting her down on the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her as she swayed, Erik replied. "Because this is where the bath tub is."

"So you're leaving me alone in your room? Brave."

"When did I say I was going to be leaving?"

"But... You're going to watch me take a bath! You know of all the things I've thought of you, being a pervert wasn't one of them."

The glare he shot her could have melted steel but all he said was. "I'll grant you a leave on that little comment on account of your fever. I would have had Raven help you but I seem to be the only one capable of keeping you from phasing through everything when you are sick, so you are stuck with me."

Cursing her traitorous body, Kitty scowled up at him and growled. " I am keeping my night dress on."

"Please do. I have no desire to see any more of your curve-less form than I have to."

A wordless yowl/growl was all Kitty could manage to get out in response to this dry statement, promising herself that she would make him pay for it if it was the last thing she did.

While they had been chatting Erik had used his powers to move the metal tub to the center of the room, keeping one hand on Kitty's shoulder as he did so since the second he had removed it she had begun to phase through the bed, he carefully tipped buckets full of cold water into it after having done so. When it was suitably filled, he lifted Kitty back up into his arms and without a word of warning set her in it.

A decision he quickly regretted as the second her fevered form hit the cold water she did her level best to live up to her name by trying to claw her way up him and out of the tub.

"**COLD, COLD, TOO BLASTED COLD!** Are you trying to kill me?! Let me out! Let me out!"

This litany of words tumbled out of Kitty's mouth as she phased her lower half so that she could not feel the water while the upper half clung to Erik like a leech.

Letting out a sigh, he shifted Kitty so he could reach his boots, (Not an easy task by any means) and after having pulled them off he quite promptly lowered himself into the tub.

Wrapping himself around her caused Kitty's body to phase back in and she gave him a pathetic look as he summoned a metal pitcher, scooped up some of the water and poured it over her head.

"I really don't like you."

Erik merely hummed and, taking a wash cloth in hand, began to wipe down her neck and arms.

These motions so soothed her that Kitty eventually fell asleep, her head coming to a rest on Erik's shoulder.

When she awoke she was still sitting in Erik's lap and was still quite damp but she was no longer sitting in the freezing cold bath water.

She was also no longer addle headed from the fever though, as the memories of what she said came flooding back to her, she rather wished she were.

Burying her face in her hands, Kitty mumbled into them. "Please tell me I didn't actually call you a pervert?"

"It was a very enlightening conversation that we had."

"I was sick with fever. Did you call me a map?"

"You are a map."

"And you are a ..."

"What kind of noble woman uses that type of language?"

"The type, when having been released from her captivity, finds her way back to the idiot pirate captain who did not explain why he needed her in the first place and can easily leave said pirate up a creek if he does not behave."

Erik paid no attention to her threat as he replied. "An action you seem to have completely forgotten about this morning."

"Fever."

"That excuse will only hold up for your actions on this day. I do hope you realize that."

Kitty glowered at him over her shoulder causing Erik to let out a low chuckle, which in turn made Kitty roll her eyes and turn her face forwards with a huff.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Erik absentmindedly carding his fingers through her long dark brown hair.

Feeling as if she might drift back to sleep, Kitty gave herself a shake and said grumpily, "Why was I still sitting on your lap?"

"I can only assume it is because you find me comfortable."

Turning so swiftly that some strands of her hair caught on his fingers, Kitty gave him a sour look and said. "You know darn well that I meant 'why was I still sitting on your lap after the bath?'"

Erik gave her a condescending smile secretly amused by this whole conversation since it seemed to him that she had forgotten that she was still sitting on him. With a shrug, he worked his fingers free from her hair. "Perhaps you just don't feel like moving?"

Blissfully oblivious to the fact that she was currently still seated on him for no reason, Kitty whacked him on the shoulder and cried. "Stop being insufferable! I really want to know!"

Grasping her small fists in his much larger ones, Erik drew her even closer and leaning down so that their noses brushed each other lightly, he said. "You wouldn't stop phasing. Same as you had been unable to do all day."

Studying his face in search of a lie (because let's be honest, he had a bad tendency to do so) Kitty finally relaxed in his grip, slumping a little and without consciously deciding to do so, entwined her fingers with his.

Turning her face away from him, she mumbled out of the corner of her mouth. "Well then, I guess I owe you a 'thank you.'"

A streak of perverse humor overtook Erik at the sight of her blushing, begrudging face and with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he leaned forward and kissed the bridge of her nose.

At her shocked look, he merely smiled smugly and commented. "As they say, Kitten, nothing is free."

The hidden delight in her eyes warmed and intrigued him enough to make the extra whacks totally worth it.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Sorry for the late updates but sadly real life has been stealing away writing time. -_-

Thank you to Latinashewolf for the review. I am so glad you enjoyed them and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I will keep your suggestion in mind and hopefully a plotbunny will bite. ^_^ I also wish more people wrote this couple. I have totally fallen for them to the point of getting art commissioned of them. LOL

Thank you to Setsunakou for the amazing beta job. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Disney, Marvel and I think Fox. I am just writing this for fun.

Author's Note: A Victorian AU had to happen. This is it. LOL

Kitty x Erik : Mistletoe Kiss

The party at the Xavier estate was in full swing, all the best and brightest rejoicing in each other's company and the holiday spirit.

Well, all that is but two. Not that either of them knew that about the other at this moment in time.

Kitty Pryde sneaked around the edges of the ballroom, desperate to make an escape.

It wasn't that she disliked the people there or even that she had a huge problem with being at a party for a holiday she didn't even celebrate.

No, the problem was she had been in a foul mood ever since the battle last night and being stuck in a lacy ballgown and a corset determined to crush her ribs was not helping.

And don't even get her started on the two inch heels Clarice had stuck her in.

This was not to say she disliked getting dressed up. She didn't for the most part. But today she was just done with everything.

Finally getting free of the ballroom, Kitty snuck her way down to a little library where the Professor kept his more controversial reading material.

If she was going to be in a foul mood she might as well indulge in a bit of reading on things that she disagreed with and hated.

Turning up the flame on one of the oil lamps,Kitty walked swiftly through the room, eyes focused on the high shelves before her.

Thus the reason she almost burnt the house down when a voice spoke behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the kitten."

Letting out a shriek, Kitty spun around the lamp flying from her hand as she did so.

Just as it was about to hit one of the walls of books, it stopped in mid air and floated gracefully through the air to land on one of the tables scattered around the room.

Her eyes spitting fire, Kitty sneered. "Mr. Lehnsherr. What on earth are you doing here?"

The handsome young man standing mere feet away from her, grinned a knife like grin at her and replied, "Why, dear Charles invited me, of course."

Grumbling under her breath about the Professor's endless amount of stupidity, Kitty straightened her shoulders and said. "Ah, well, good bye."

And with that she turned to leave. But then he opened his mouth. Again.

"I'm rather disappointed,Kitten. I didn't take you for a coward. Or are you only brave when surrounded by your friends."

"Exactly what do you mean by that? I assure you, my not wanting to be in your presence is not a sign of cowardice but of disgust."

Erik's eyes flashed hot for a second but then his smug look returned full force. "So you do have claws. Albeit, dull ones."

Crossing her arms over her chest and dropping all pretenses of politeness, Kitty growled out, "What do you want, Magneto?"

"Not to be bored."

Dropping her arms down to her sides, Kitty said in a exasperated tone, "You mean you want to use me as entertainment?!"

"Well, yes."

Letting out a sigh, Kitty turned away and started to head back to the door.

This time before she could get through it, a hand on her elbow stopped her.

"Don't try to pretend that you are not finding our little tit for tat much more enjoyable than that ball out there."

Making a face, Kitty jerked her arm out of his grip and turning to face him said "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

The smile he gave her was still a little smug but there was, under it, a hint of real gratefulness that caused an odd feeling in her chest, one that she swiftly pushed away and ignored.

_lllllllllllllllllllllll_

Two hours and they had shared more, arguments both playful and otherwise between them, along with serious conversations on a variety of things she was sure she was going to regret speaking to him about come morning. Now, the odd feeling in her chest was not letting her ignore it any longer.

A clear sign she needed to get out of his presence.

Thankfully, the hall clock rung out the midnight hour just as she thought this, giving her an escape.

"It's midnight, which means we are all expected to go and ring in the day. And I know that neither of us actually celebrate Christmas but we did come to the party so I don't think we should be so rude as to miss the main event."

Raising a brow, Erik gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement and standing, held out a hand to help her up.

Against the advice of the part of her that said touching him was not going to help her growing problem at all, Kitty placed her gloved hand in his.

Once she was standing before him, he laced her hand through the crook of his arm and led the way to the door she had entered through. But then, just as they were about to pass through, he bizarrely stopped.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty remarked dryly."I'm not going to change my mind about rejoining the party, Erik, so you can keep your arguments against it to yourself."

Erik merely let out a chuckle before ducking his head and stealing her lips, breath and, much to her regret, heart, in one swift motion.

The kiss was gentle and sweet with just a hint of the fire that could easily rage between them.

As he drew away, Kitty could see in his eyes that the promise of that fire had burned him as well but before her tangled thoughts could form into words, he smiled that same razor edge grin cockily saying."Tradition. Wouldn't want to stomp on them in our host's home would we?"

Lifting her eyes, Kitty noticed what she had not before. A sprig of mistletoe hung above them, its red berries shining sweetly in the candlelight.

Giving him a equally false smile in return, Kitty replied.

"No, we wouldn't."

When the Professor invited her to a Boxing Day brunch she discreetly checked who else would be on the guest list.

Upon seeing his name, she politely declined.

Brave she might be but she still knew better than to tangle with an unquenchable fire.

Of course when he appeared on her doorstep on New Year's it simply proved that some fires would not be denied.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Thank you again Setsunakou!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The quote is from Alexander's Terrible No Good Day and I do not own it. I also do not own Tony Stark or Pepper Potts or the X -Men. They are own by way too many people to name. I'm just having fun.

Kitty x Erik: Kiss on the Lips

Kitty Pryde was having a prime example of a no good, very bad, day.

It had started with little things, hitting her head with a cupboard door, shoelaces breaking when going on her morning run.

_Erik._

But as her evening progressed and the excitement over going to a party held by Tony Stark set in, all of these petty problems seemed to drift away.

Then when she got there they came back, in full force, with friends.

First her heel caught in the hem of her dress without her knowing and in one step her dress ripped.

And not a little rip, oh no! The whole freaking train ripped right off!

Of course it couldn't just be that she tore her dress. Nope she had to do it right in front of Pepper Potts, so there was no chance for her to just slink away in horror.

Instead she was whisked up to Pepper's bedroom and shoved into a borrowed dress that fit her in all the wrong ways.

But still Kitty had been determined to enjoy her evening regardless.

Then came the two caps of her evening.

First came the fireworks that triggered something in her brain that caused her to hide, barely able to catch her breath in a closet, while she shivered and sobbed into her arms wishing they would just end already.

Then just as she was sure nothing worse could happen, just as she was leaving said closet, she came upon Bobby.

Bobby who she was sure liked her, Bobby who she was sure she should like.

Bobby, who had his tongue down the pretty new human nurse's throat.

For a moment anger overwhelmed her, before quickly fading away with a lingering sensation that she was only angry because she felt she ought to be.

As the anger and unease left all she felt was tired and with a sigh she left the party sending Jean a strong thought that she was fine and not to worry.

Which of course just made Jean worry and Kitty had to scramble to reassure her before finally getting in a cab and going home.

Upon arriving home all she wanted to do was soak in the tub then sleep the day away.

But of course she couldn't even do that because...Erik.

He was in the kitchen having a cup of some floral smelling tea (which, had she been in a better mood, she totally would have teased him about a wanna-be-world-dictator drinking rose scented tea. It just would have been too easy.) when she entered it to see if there was any of Ororo's hidden stash of wine left.

As she shoved her head into various cupboards, she caught a glimpse of him opening his mouth obviously about to comment on something.

Spinning around to face him, Kitty stuck her finger in his face and growled. "Not one word. My day has sucked enough already with out any commentary from the peanut gallery."

Amazingly he said not a word in response, merely raising his brows in question.

And Kitty, without knowing why, plopped down on the stool across from him and poured out the whole sorry story.

By the end of it she had her head buried in her arms on top of the table and was muttering to herself.

"One nice thing. One nice thing—is that too much to ask for?"

Erik, who to Kitty's everlasting astonishment, had stayed quiet through her entire triad, leaned across the table, lifted her chin, his long fingers gently cupping it and placed a long, sweet, NICE, kiss on her lips.

Just as Kitty was really starting to kiss him back, he pulled away and, giving her a look that was at once unreadable and yet at the same time capable of heating her blood like nothing else ever had, left the room still without a word.

Kitty sat for a moment in silence, eyes blown wide open and heart pounding a mile a minute.

Then lifting a finger to her still tingling lips whispered. "Okay, that was worth everything else."

Author's Note: Sorry about the tiny lettering first off. My computer is having a day. (Rolls eyes) The back story for this one is not thought out at all. I was pretty much having Kitty's day without an Erik to kiss it better so I decided to write fluff of one of my OTPs. LOL

I hope it brightened up your day like it did mine and thank you so much for reading.

And special thanks to Setsunakou once more. You are a delight.


	10. Chapter 10

Cartoons: Kitty x Erik

The little storage shed at the far, far side of the Professor's property had for the longest time been Kitty's and Kitty's alone.

Oh, she was sure that other students and teachers had at some point or another used it as well but at this moment in time it was her hidey hole and she really wasn't inclined to share.

Which was why she was so deeply annoyed to find Erik with in reading some thick German novel.

Or at least she was until her mind supplied reasons as to why he would be hiding in a non heated shed in the middle of winter.

"So your kid or the Professor?"

Looking up from the copy of Crime and Punishment that he had borrowed from Kurt, Erik raised an eyebrow at the woman leaning against the door frame as smirk gracing her lips as she gazed at him.

"Peter wished to indulge in a marathon viewing of every Christmas cartoon he could get his hands on. I informed him that I do not celebrate Christmas but it did nothing to dissuade him so while he was asking the other children what cartoons to start with I took my leave."

"You ran away from family bonding time with your own kid. Cold dude."

"I would have put up with It's a Wonderful Life or any of the other classic holiday films. Cartoons I can not abide. He is twenty after all. One would think he would have matured past this stage already."

Coming over sit in the only other chair in the little shack, Kitty raised her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, rested her chin on her knees and said in a mock solemn tone. " Ah, yes. True adults never ever indulge in the joy of cartoons. Must be why so many of them die alone and bitter."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Erik let out a sigh and putting aside his book changed the subject."Since it is more than obvious that you are not going to be leaving, might I inquire what you are doing here?"

"Well ghost of grumpiness, I am here to wrap my presents for my various friends and family all of whom celebrate all kinds of holidays before you ask."

Making a face at the name, Erik never the less continued the conversation.

"Presents, where?" At this he looked around the barren shed free of anything but the two chairs and rickety table between them.

Giving him a mischievous grin, Kitty got up and walking to a far corner, phased her hands into the floor and lifted up a large sack bulging at it sides.

"Ah, you have a lot of friends."

"That happens to people who do not enjoy being a stubborn jerk face at all times."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Erik asked dryly."Are you going to insult me the whole time you are here or will there be a cease fire at some point?"

"I guess the cease fire will start now, dude. Geeze and here I was hoping for banter."

Laughing a little at her mock sulky look, Erik shook his head and said in a tone that belied the sad look that Kitty had caught lingering in the depths of his eyes, " Sadly Kitten, I am a bit to tired for our normal back and forth today. You will have to forgive me."

Coming over to him, Kitty sat herself in his lap and running her fingers through his lightly curling auburn hair, stated. " I will once you get up and go have family bonding. After all you already regret not doing so."

Burying his face in her shoulder, Erik muttered. " She loved cartoons."

Her heart clenching in sadness over what was really bothering him, Kitty placed a gentle kiss on his temple and murmured." Then I daresay you watching some with her brother would make her happy too. Loving and spending time with the child you have left is not a betrayal Erik. I promise."

His tightly clenched jaw gave away his reluctance to believe this but Kitty said no more to convince him, merely stroked his hair and neck hoping the motions would soothe him.

"Do you mind putting off your present wrapping a little longer?"

Shaking her head, Kitty replied. "Nope. Why?"

Picking her up Erik set her on her feet and lacing his fingers with hers said."Family bonding time."

Author's Notes: This was suppose to be cheerful but this happened instead. All well. So on Peter's age. Yeah the time line in the movies make no sense to me so I am making my own in the one were time travel and whatever is involved to make Kitty and Erik meet. And I just think Peter would use any excuse to watch a bunch of cartoons. He just seems the type.

I own nothing.

I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thank you for reading.


End file.
